


I Screamed Till My Voice Was Gone

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: My Name is Blue [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blues POV, Crying, Crying Merle, Daryl's PoV, Evil Beth, Evil Carl, F/M, Graphic Beating, Hoplophobia- Fear of Guns, Hurt Blue, Hurt/Comfort, I Think This Falls Under Kidnapping, I Wrote Merle Really Sappy, Lots of Crying, Men Crying, Merle's POV, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Daryl, Protective Merle, Rescue Missions, Sappy Merle, This is sad... I'm sorry, Vengeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DARYL!” I scream, on repeat, until my voice is all-but gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Screamed Your Names Till My Voice Was Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for beatings and abuse!!!

The sound of snickering wakes me. It's coming from beneath the bunk I’m on. It doesn’t sound like Daryl or Merle; it’s too high pitched. My eyes fly open; someone’s in the cell! A hand clamps over my mouth, muffling my fear filled screams. Before I can get a good look at my attacker a blindfold is being forced over my eyes.

 

The hand over my mouth is replaced with a cloth gag. I try to scream, but gag muffles it. Tears are soaked up by the blindfold as my attacker pulls me off the top bunk. A second set of hands help pull me down to the floor. 

 

I struggle and they drop me on my back. My foot hits the concrete floor hard, something feels broken. I groan in pain. A few curses are thrown by a feminine voice, it sounds like Beth.

 

I try to get to my feet, but before I can two hands are on my ankles and two are on my wrists. Holding me down on the prisons cold floors.

 

“This is what we do to infected!” Beth growls. A muffled cry rips its way from my throat. Something scratchy is tied around my wrists and ankles, immobilizing me.

 

Where are Daryl and Merle?

 

I feel a small, cold, hand run up my side and I tense. The hand runs across my stomach and caresses my inner thigh. Fresh tears are shed into the blindfold.

 

“This’ll teach ya’ to listen” A voice that belongs to Carl hisses before one of his too-big boots connects with my stomach. I let out a small whimper.

 

“Merle!” I try to yell through the gag. Suddenly the gag is removed and a hand is in my electric blue hair, pulling hard. “What was that?” Beth asks.

 

“MERLE!” I scream while thrashing and struggling under my scratchy bindings on my wrists and ankles.

 

“Little bitch!” Beth scoffs, slapping me across my left cheek simultaneously.

 

“Daryl!” I try to scream with my raspy, breathless voice.

 

“Get her to outta here before someone comes lookin’!” Beth orders. The hands are back on my ankles and wrists. Carl's hands are on my ankles, and slowly slide up to the backs of my knees. Just as they’re about to pick me up, the gag is forced back into my mouth.

 

“There’s an old watch tower we can take her to. No one goes in it.” Beth laughs. Carls replies with an ‘okay’. I can practically hear the evil dripping from the smirk he’s wearing.

 

\----

 

Once we’re outside they remove the binding from my ankles; forcing me to walk. I can hear them behind me snickering. They find their torture and bullying amusing.

 

In one swift movement, I remove the gag from my mouth and begin screaming out.

 

“DARYL!”  
“MERLE!”  
“DARYL - !” A boot connects with the back of my knee, causing me to fall to the ground with a groan.

 

“Grab ‘er!” Beth orders Carl. I feel their hands grab my elbows. They drag me by my elbows. All at once, both Beth and Carl stop and let go of me; making me fall face-first onto the wet grass outside the prison. Beth and Carl push and pull me up the ladder leading to the watch towers enclosed level. 

 

"Go!" Beth hisses and pushes me up the ladder.

 

I pull off the blindfold when I no longer feel their hands on me. This is the watch tower Daryl brought me to after Carl grabbed me in the library weeks ago. I look over just in time to see the door I was pushed through close with a bang, making me flinch. My eye’s widen when I hear, what sounded like, a lock being snapped shut on the door. With my hands still bound, I attempt to pull open the door. It’s no use, the door is locked tight.

 

“DARYL!”  
“MERLE!”  
“HELP ME!” I scream until my voice is all-but-gone.

 

A wet sob makes it’s way out of my throat; shock wearing off. All the pain from Beth and Carl’s beating flaring on my face, back, and ribs. My foot is throbbing at this point.

 

I lay on the floor next to the, almost hidden, door; part of me hoping to be saved. Another part of me hoping to finally die.


	2. I Heard You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hear screamin’ from my right. It’s Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's POV

I hear screamin’ from my right.

 

“DARYL!”  
“MERLE!”  
“DARYL - !” It’s Blue. She’s screamin’ for us. I look at Merle sleepin’ on the ratty mattress we dragged up here. I told Rick it was a bad idea to have both of us up here and Blue alone after what happened with Beth.

 

“Merle! Get up. Now!” I kick his boot covered feet with mine. He shoots up and a glare is thrown my way.

 

“Wha- ?” I cut him off.

 

“Blue’s in trouble. Come on!” He needs no other instruction. We make our way out of the watch tower.

 

My hunting heightened hearing picks up a soft bang and hushed voices from my right. Merle puts a hand on my shoulder, signaling me to stop walking and listen. From the direction of an old watch tower, Blue and I hid in weeks ago. We hear screamin’ again.

 

“DARYL!”  
“MERLE!”  
“HELP ME!” The fear and panic in Blue’s voice are clear as day. Merle and I make eye contact and with a nod sprint to the old watch tower. He gets to the tower seconds before me, but is already halfway up the ladder by the time I’ve stopped.

 

“Blue?” Merle curses when the door doesn’t open. The dead bolt only giving an inch to see through. From where I am on the ground I can’t hear Blue very well; what I can hear is raspy. Merle looks down at me “We got bolt cutters in this prison?” I shake my head in reply. He turns back to Blue before throwing all his bodyweight on the door repeatedly.

 

 _Bang_  
Bang  
Bang  
Bang  
Bang… nothing.

 

“I’ll be right back okay?” Merle tells Blue then climbs down the ladder. “We have ta’ shoot it off.” I wince. Anyone that knows Blue, knows _never_ to use a gun around her unless absolutely necessary.

 

“Ya’ gotta gun?” We both shake our heads; he turns to the ladder again. 

 

“What’re ya’ doin’?” I ask.

 

“Tellin’ Blue we gotta shoot the lock off,” Merle mutters back. An unfamiliar sadness in his eyes. I nod. When he gets to the top I can barely hear him this time. I can imagine the sorrow and wishing it could be different even in his hushed tone, though.

 

“No! Please no!” Blue begs, almost crying. Her voice is still raspy and nearly gone. I feel well up in my eyes. Blue is so scared, and we have to scare her even more to save her.

 

Whoever trapped Blue in there is gonna pay.

 

“I’m gettin’ Carol” I yell to Merle before sprinting back to the prison's entrance.

 

\----

 

When I come back with Carol Merle is still standin’ at the top of the ladder talkin’ to Blue. “Merle. I got her” he nods. Merle looks to me with a silent question ‘she gotta gun?’ I give him a sharp nod then look at Carol. A deep frown is plastered on her face. Merle nods then turns back to Blue.

 

“Blue” Merle starts, just loud enough for Carol and I to hear “Carols her’… she’s gonna help get ya’ outta here okay?” He pauses “I need ya’ ta’ get as far from this door as ya’ can. Cover y’ur ears okay? Go on now…” Once Merle is on the ground again Carol aims the gun and shoots. Once. Twice and the lock falls to the ground.

 

As soon as the lock is off Merle is racin’ up the ladder to Blue. Her small, trembling frame ties knots in my stomach. In the background I heard Carol say somethin’ about keepin’ others away while we take care of Blue. Maybe somethin' about wakin' Hershel too?

 

Blue’s jumpin’ at every little sound when we get to her. We approach her like a scared animal; hands out and slow steps.

 

She all-but tackles Merle when she sees him.


	3. I Cried With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never will I deny I let myself cry while we hugged each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merle's POV

Blue has a gag around her neck. Her hands are tied together. I make quick work of removing the wool around Blue’s wrists. She looks up at me with wide thankful eyes. A large bruise is forming on her cheek, but it’s too dark to tell how bad the bruise is right now.

 

Never will I deny I let myself cry while we hugged each other. Anger, sadness, love, hatred, and fear welled up inside me. Too much emotion for one man to handle too quickly.

 

Daryl puts a hand on my shoulder, sayin’ somethin’ about getting her inside and to Hershel. I nod in agreement.

 

Slowly we make our way down the watchtower ladder; almost as soon as her feet hit the ground, Blue falls clutching her side. Daryl and I are immediately at her side; she hisses as she lifts her shirt a little. Lifting the shirt reveals a giant purple bruise almost taking up her whole stomach and most of her left side. Slowly Blue pulls the t-shirt back down, and just as slowly and gently I pick her up.

 

We walk back to the prison, takin’ her to our cell and placing her on my bottom bunk. With the small amount of light dawn provides, Daryl and I check her injuries.

 

Blue has fabric burn on her mouth, wrists, and ankles. A giant bruise coverin’ most of her mid-to-upper torso, and a nasty bruise on her cheek. Hand shaped bruises are forming on her elbows and under her knees. Her right heel is bruised, something there is broken.

 

Soon after we check her injuries Blue cries herself into exhaustion. Hershel comes in awhile after she falls asleep; sayin’ Carol told him to. Adding to the list of injuries, Hershel found a few cracked ribs, cracked pinky finger, and possibly dislocated knee. Said he’d be back later when she woke up to check again and set the rib.

 

Whoever did this will pay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Stick around, I'm already working on the next one involving Blue... 
> 
>  


End file.
